A base station apparatus receives a reception quality signal from a mobile station apparatus. The mobile station apparatus also receives a reception quality signal from the base station apparatus. The base station apparatus and the mobile station apparatus adjust the power intensity of radio signal outputted based on the received reception quality signal.
A radio communication system has been proposed in which transmission power of mobile terminal is suppressed to reduce power consumption. Such a radio communication system includes a communication area consisting of a plurality of cells in which a base station can communicate with mobile terminals. In this communication system, a base station has an antenna that permits a beam to be operated for each cell, so that the antenna beam can be successively operated for respective cells to perform controlled communication with mobile terminals including position registration or communication timing for information communication in cell unit. The base station performs information communication with mobile terminals based on the communication timing.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H10-13326.